Extraño Encuentro
by almejaloca78930
Summary: Perry se encontraba en un dia normal cuando su enemigo Doofenshmirtz lo teletransporta al Zoologico de Central Park en Nueva York y accidentalmente se enamora de Marlene ahora Skipper debera luchar para evitar que sus celos lo agan hacer locuras.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia para entenderla deben de conocer Phineas y Ferb y Los Pinguinos de Madagascar. disfruten XD**

_

* * *

__Era mañana tranquila para los chicos Phineas y Ferb_

Phineas: ¡oye Ferb ya se que vamos a hacer hoy! oye, ¿y Perry?

_despues se ve a un mamifero semi acuatico en el techo de repente el ornitorrinco se paro de dos patas y abrio una puerta en el techo y bajo por un tubo hasta llegar a una base subterranea en donde un hombre aparece en la pantalla_

Monograma: hola agente P, tu enemigo el Dr. Doofensmirz esta construyendo un raro artefacto quiero que vallas alla y lo detengas

_El ornitorrinco dio un saludo militar al hombre y se retiro a un deslizador con forma de ornitorrinco y se fue directo a la ciudad, mientras en Nueva York en el zoologico de Central Park en el habitat de los __pinguinos todo era tranquilo_

Skipper: buenos dias muchachos

Cabo: buenos dias Skipper

Rico: bueños diach

Kowalski: (bostezo) buenos dias

Skipper: bien salgamos de una vez pronto abriran el zoologico y luego al cerrar ahi que llegar pronto a la junta

Cabo: ya lo se Skipper ¿que rutina aremos hoy?  
Skipper: mm no lo se Kowalski opciones

Kowalski: sugiero la rutina bonitos y gorditos luego segida por la maneobra de nado sincronizado para terminar con el truco de la cola

Skipper: exelente Kowalski, comenzemos la operacion: entretenimiento

**Mientras de vuelta al area Limitrofe**

Doofensmirz: ajajaja este si es el boleto a la dominacion del mundo jajajaja

_Derepente Perry entra rompiendo la puerta_

Perry: grrrrr

Doofensmirz: aa Perry el orrnitorrinco ya te esperaba

_Luego el malvado jalo una palanca y atrapo al orrnitorinco con una caja metalica con 3 ajugeros_

Doofensmirz: jaja veras Perry el ornitorrinco, este es mi gran teletranportinador que es para teletransportar cosas a otros lugares como por ejemplo (moviendo una palanga de un control) a ti jajajaja

_De repente la maquina apunto hacia el ornitorrinco_

Doofensmirz: adios Perry el ornitorrinco, disfruta tu viaje a... mmm ahora que lo pienso no se a donde te llebara es confuso

**De regreso a Nueva York**

Marlene: oigan chicos tienen un minuto

Skipper: Marlene el zoologico ya va a abrir vuelve a tu habitat

Marlene: si solo queria saber si querias acompañarme esta noche a ver en mi casa la pelicula de terror de cementerio de mascotas

Cabo: ¿tienes television?  
Marlene: si alfin consegi uno y pues no queria verla sola ¿vienes Skipper?  
Skipper: lo siento Marlene pero tenemos planes le daremos mantenimiento al cuartel

Cabo: ya le preguntaste a los lemures

Marlene: ni loca le preguntaria a ellos son muy tontos, esta bien nos vemos chicos

Cabo: Skipper, le acabas de rechazar una cita a Marlene

Skipper: lo se Cabo

Cabo: cuando le diras

Skipper: cuando sea el momento

Cabo: pero Skipper como decia mi abuela aprovecha ahora o algien se te puede adelantar

Skipper: que inocente Cabo, quien le va a pedir a Marlene una cita? solo Julien y ella jamas la aceptaria

Cabo: luego no digas que no te adverti Skipper

**En el area Limitrofe**

Doofensmirz: o no se puede enviarte a Marte o a es igual ahora adios Perry el ornitorrinco (dijo disparando el rayo)

_De repente el rayo desaparecio al ornitorrinco sin dejar rastro_

**De regreso a Nueva York, en el habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: no comprendo porque nunca acepta ninguna de mis citas

_Derepente un rayo ilumino el habitat de la nutria dejando caer a Perry frentea Marlene_

Marlene: woow eso estubo extraño, hola ¿como te llamas? (dijo mirando al ornitorrinco)  
Perry: (levantandose algo sonrojado) grrrrrr

Marlene: Perry, que lindo nombre, yo soy Marlene y soy una nutria, tu eres un ornitorrinco ¿no?  
Perry: grrrr

Marlene: ya veo, oye ¿solo hablas como ornitorrinco?  
Perry: grrrrrr

Marlene: no, no me molesta, yo te entiendo en mi zoologico anterior habia ornitorrincos y aprendi su idioma

Perry: grrrrr

Marlene: en el zoologico de Central Park, Nueva York

Perry:¡ GRRR!  
Marlene: no pasa nada oye en unas horas mas me acompañas para presentarte a todos

Perry: grrrr

Marlene: espias? noo claro que no, son animales de zoologico igual que yo

Perry: grrrrrrr

Marlene: que bien gracias espera unas horas aqui adentro vendre por ti cuando cierren

_y ya mas al rato cuando cerraaron el zoologico_

Marlene: Perry ven sigeme vamos a presentarte a todos (dijo agarrando la mano de Perry)  
Perry: grrrr (dijo sonrojado)

**En los Zoovenirs**

Mason: y tambien quiero agregar que Kowalski ya no se quede tan tarde haciendo experimentos ya que hace mucho ruido

Kowalski: a vamos

Skipper: lo siento Kowalski pero no mas experimentos nocturnos

Kowalski: a eso no es justo

Marlene: hola chicos quiero presentarles a mi nuevo amigo Perry

Perry: grrrr (dijo saludando a todods)  
Cabo: mucho gusto ay ¿eres un ornitorrinco no?  
Perry: grrr

Marlene: Perry solo puede hablar lenguaje ornitorrinco

Skipper: y ¿como llego o que?  
Marlene: la verdad aparecio solo

Skipper: y ¿donde vive?  
Marlene: en lo que regresa a su hogar se quedara conmigo

Skipper: ¿COMO? ¿COMO? (dijo sorprendido)  
Perry: grrrrr Marlene: en serio Perry, no si quieres podemos verla juntos en mi televisor

Skipper: ¿que dijo?  
Marlene: que si tenia planes esta noche, le dije que no que si quiere ver connmigo la pelicula de cementerio de mascotas y el me dijo que si waaw vamonos Perry preparare las palomitas

Perry. grrrrr

**En la base de los pinguinos**

Skipper: no comprendo ¿que le ve Marlene a ese mamifero semi acuatico?  
Cabo: te lo adverti Skipper

Skipper: callate Cabo

Kowalski: ahora de seguro la cabeza de Marlene esta en el ombro de Perry y esta viendo la pelicula juntos

Skipper: ¡KOWALSKI!  
Cabo: uuu Skipper tiene celos jejeje Skipper: Rico Rico: chi (le da una bofetada a Cabo)

**En el habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: ya estan las palomitas Perry

Perry: grrrr Marlene: bien ya va a empezar

_La pelicula fue aterradora y cuando pasaban una parte de miedo Marlene abrazaba a Perry lo cual ocasionaba que este se pusiera rojo de pena hasta que no lo resistio mas y tambien abrazo a Marlene, lo que no notaron esque Skipper estaba en la entrada escondido y observandolos con una mirada celosa y molesta..._

_

* * *

_

** Pronto la continuacion, comentarios :P**


	2. Chapter 2 El problema

_Hasta que al fin se acabo la pelicula Marlene vio a Perry con ojos tiernos y dijo_

Marlene: gracias Perry por acompañarme y ver la pelicula conmigo

Perry: grrrrr... grrrrrr?  
Marlene: de veras ahora?  
Perry: grrrrr

Marlene: esta bien vamos dejame me pongo mi lindo moño

_Era tan obio el gran agente P se habia enamorado de la nutria, lo que no sabia este mamifero semiacuatico esque habia algien mas enamorado de Marlene_

Marlene : Perry cual moño es mejor rojo o rosa?  
Perry: grrrrr

Marlene: si tienes razon el rosa, vamonos

_Marlene Y Perry caminaron unos 4 pasos y se encontraron con Skipper_

Skipper: a hola

Marlene: Skipper, que haces aqui?  
Skipper: solo queria saber como estas

Marlene: super Perry y yo iremos a ver las estrellas en el techo

Skipper: y los acompaño?  
Marlene: ups pero solo ahi espacio para 2 en la cama inflable y

Skipper: no comprendo, ee si yo, me tengo que ir, adios (se va caminando algo triste)

**En el techo del habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: wooow las estrellas son maravillosas no Perry?  
Perry: grr

Marlene: (bostezo) son muy lindas

_Perry noto que Marlene se habia dormido junto a el, la miro con una mirada romantica, el estaba completamente enamorado tanto que no pensaba que sus dueños en Danville se preocuparian por el_

**En Danville en la casa de Phineas y Ferb **

Phineas: Ferb me preocupa Perry no a vuelto normalmente regresa despues de que nuestros inventos desaparecen misteriosamente

Ferb: ...  
Linda Flin: no se preocupen chicos, deseguro Perry volvera pronto

Phineas: eso espero mama

**Ya pasada la noche regresamos a Central Park **

Marlene: (bostezo) creo que me dormi

_No le tomo mucho tiempo ver que estaba acostada abrazada a Perry eso hizo que se sonrrojara _

Marlene: Perry despierta

Perry: grrrrrr

Marlene: na es temprano aun no abren el zoologico hasta dentro de 2 horas

Perry: grrrr

Marlene: si tambien me diverti anoche je

Perry: grrrrrrrrr

Marlene: a ami me gusta la guitrarra española

Perry: grrrrrr

Marlene: sabes tocarla?  
Perry: grrrrrr

Marlene: en serio? claro vamos

**Adentro en la cueva de Marlene **

_Perry tomo la gutarra y comenzo a tocar la guitarra española de Marlene _

**En la base de los pinguinos **

Skipper: no puede ser (dice mientras mira por el periscopio)  
Cabo: que pasa Skipper?  
Skipper: ese ornitorrinco le esta tocando una cancion española a Marlene

Cabo: tu tienes la culpa Skipper si le hubieras dicho antes que la amabas esto no estaria pasando

Skipper: no me recuerdes eso Cabo

Cabo: pues nimodo que puedes hacer  
Skipper: yo se lo que tengo que hacer, ensegida vuelvo

**En la cueva de Marlene**

Marlene: wooow eres asombrozo Perry (dijo abrazandolo)  
Perry: grrr

Marlene estaba conmobida y en el abrazo se acercaba a Perry como si fuera a besarlo iva lenta hasta que porfin llegaron al beso, en ese momento Skipper iva a entrar y vio a Marlene besar a Perry, Skipper estaba petrificado no sabia que hacer hablar o quedarse parado solamente hasta que cuendo terminaron de besarse Marlene noto que Skipper estaba ahi dejo de abrazar a Perry y dijo

Marlene: Skipper? Que haces aqui?  
Skipper: yo, yo solo queria, olvidalo

_despues de decir eso el pinguino se retiro triste_

Marlene: esperame aqui Perry  
Perry: grrrrr  
Marlene: Skipper, espera, nos viste?  
Skipper: si los vi, no puedo creermelo  
Marlene: fue accidental esque, yo, estaba, y fue tan romantico, y no pude resistirme  
Skipper: si diviertete con tu novio ornitorrinco  
Marlene: no entiendo cual es tu problema?  
Skipper: cual va a ser te vi besandolo  
Marlene: si y que tiene de malo, tal vez si vayamos a ser novios en que te afecta  
Skipper: en que yo... sabes que olvidalo me largo de aqui (dijo molesto)  
Marlene: (diciendose a si misma mientras sacaba una foto de Skipper) Skipper, yo sentia algo por ti, pero tu comportamiento destruyo todo ese sentimiento, ahora tengo a alguien que si le importo (despues de decir eso rompio la foto y la lanzo a su estanque)  
Perry: grrrr?  
Marlene: no, no es nada Perry je  
Perry: grrrrrrr  
Marlene: en serio, no es nada  
Perry: grrrrrr  
Marlene: si claro me encantaria  
Perry: grrrrrrr?  
Marlene: cierran a las 6 pm  
Perry: grrr  
Malrlene: ok tu quedate aqui, ahi unos pescados por si quieres comer, y mi pelota si quieres jugar un rato  
Perry: grrrr

**En la base de los pinguinos**

Skipper: te lo juro Cabo, Marlene lo beso  
Cabo: bueno esque ella lo ama seguramente  
Skipper: como pude ser tan idiota, y no le dije antes  
Cabo: pues son las consecuencias Skipper  
Skipper: seguramente saldran esta noche asi que le voy a arruinar la cite, asi ella lo dejara  
Cabo: no creo que sea buena idea Skipper

Skipper: no me importa, lo que quiero esque lo deje, voy a tomar medidas drasticas

* * *

**Proximamente el sigiente capitulo, comenten :p **


	3. Chapter 3 Inesperada Sorpresa

**Zologico 7pm**

Marlene: Perry ya cerraron el zoologico, podemos irnos a esa cita  
Perry: grrrrrrr

**Afuera en el techo de Marlene**

Perry: grrrrr  
Marlene: aqui nadie nos molestara Perry, vamos comamos algo (dijo mientras extendia una sabana y sacaba una canaste con truchas y unas velas)  
Perry: grrrr  
Marlene: ¿no sueles comer truchas? oh pero es lo unico que ahi  
Perry: grrrr  
Marlene: ok esta bien Perry

**En los arbustos**

Skipper: maldito ornitorrinco ya veras (dijo apuntando con una basuca)  
Cabo: Skipper (dijo zuzurrando)  
Skipper: a Cabo vienes a ayudar?  
Cabo: no, vengo a evitar que aga una tonteria capitan  
Skipper: como que tonteria  
Cabo: no entiendes Skipper, tus celos aran que lastimes a un inocente y que pierdas a Marlene  
Skipper: que?  
Cabo: tu no eres asi Skipper  
Skipper: tienes razon joven Cabo, que truchas me esta pasando?  
Cabo: es normal Skipper a veces los celos nos hacen hacer locuras  
Skipper: como cuando Manfredi y Jonson querian conquistar a esas hermanas, y terminaron achicharrados  
Cabo: lo se

_Mientras los pinguinos hablaban Marlene y Perry notaron su presencia_

Marlene: Skipper ¿que haces aqui?  
Skipper: yo o_o (dijo escondiendo la basuca)  
Marlene: querias arruinar mi cita  
Skipper: no bueno si al principio pero luego  
Marlene: no mas Skipper, quiero que te vayas y que no vengas a verme nunca mas  
Skipper: pero Marlene yo...  
Marlene: vete no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir  
Cabo: ayay que hize, hize que descubrieran a Skipper  
Perry: grrrrr  
Cabo: si el planeaba arruinar su cita pero yo lo detube y puede decirse que lo descubrieron por mi culpa  
Perry: grrrrr  
Cabo: decirle a Marlene? No es mala idea pero se lo dire mañana que se le pase el enojo  
Perry: grrr

_Despues de decir esto el pinguino se retiro_

**Adentro en la cueva de Marlene**

Marlene: snif no entiendo Perry simplemente no comprendo  
Perry: grrrr  
Marlene: esque Skipper, bueno debo decirtelo, yo antes amaba a Skipper, pero el nunca me mostraba que el sentia lo mismo... pero tu si Perry tu si me amas ¿verdad?  
Perry: grrrrr  
Marlene: aww eres una ternurita (dijo besandolo)  
Perry: grrrr (dijo sonrrojado)  
Marlene: jeje

**En la base de los pinguinos**

Kowalski: que te pasa Skipper te vez deprimido  
Skipper: dejame solo Kowalski  
Rico: aaa ñeñereñe  
Cabo: esta triste porque Marlene le rompio el corazon  
Skipper: Rico dale la bofetada por mi  
Rico: chiiii (dijo dandole la bofetada a Cabo)  
Cabo: solo dije la verdad  
Skipper: no me recuerdes la verdad (dijo triste)

**En Danville**

Phineas: bien Ferb con este rastreador sabremos donde esta Perry, le daremos el mensaje y luego cuando se recarge lo traeremos de vuelta

_Era una especie de mosca pero de metal y con ojos rojos, derrepente la cosa volo alto y desaparecio_

**En el habitat de Marlene.**

_Perry estaba pensando en Marlene cuando derrepente escucha la voz de Phineas_

Phineas: Perry, chico estas ahi?  
Perry: grrrr  
Phineas: a eres tu, escucha esta cosa se carga con energia solar, si me entiendes ponla en un lugar donde le de el sol y dejala cargando por 2 dias si conprendiste responde  
Perry: grrrrrrr  
Phineas: muy bien te teletransportaremos en 2 dias a casa

_Despues la mosca dejo de brillar y el agente P se puso preocupado, volver con su querida familia o quedarse con su nueva novia, despues penso "si me llebo a Marlene conmigo mis dueños le construiran un habitat y asi no tendre que separarme de ella siii soy un genio"_

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Cabo: vamos Skipper sal de ahi la gente quiere verte  
Skipper: no voy a salir  
Kowalski: ni lo intentes Cabo pasaran meses antes de pueda salir de esa depresion, Marlene significaba mucho para el  
Cabo: lo se

_Asi se paso el dia hasta que dieron las 7pm_

**Habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: a listo Perry ya cerraron el zoologico  
Perry: grrrrr  
Marlene: buena noticia? cual  
Perry: grrrrrrrr  
Marlene: tus dueños construyen super inventos?  
Perry:  
Marlene: y enviaron un teletransportador porque quieren que regreses? aw entendo si tienes que irte  
Perry: grrrrr  
Marlene: irme contigo a Danville? bueno yo...este, pero nesesito un habitat especial  
Perry: grrrrr  
Marlene: construirme un habitat, bueno dejame amm yo dejame pensarlo hasta mañana?  
Perry: grrr  
Marlene: 2 dias je ok ou

_Marlene estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer abandonar a su amor o abandonar a sus amigos debia pensar claramente pues ya no podria cambiar su desicion._


	4. Chapter 4 Reflecionando

**Nuevo cap listo comenten pa saber si les gusta y le sigo :)**

* * *

Habitat de los pinguinos

Cabo: no te entiendo Skipper, eres un pinguino militar que enfrento a la muerte muchas veces, y ahora estas en la cama sin hacer nada  
Skipper: ...

_Skipper no le contestaba al joven pinguino, solo suspiraba, era extraño estaba como que muerto sin palabras._

Cabo: sabes a pesar de que considero a Kowalski como mi heroe, yo siempre te considero como un ejemplo a segir, y siempre trato de ser igual a ti pero viendote asi me desepcionas  
Skipper: es solo que es todo para mi Cabo, y ahora no esta conmigo, hasta me odia  
Cabo: no te odia solo esta molesta  
Skipper: seguro?  
Cabo: si mira vamos a hablar con ella y ya veras  
Skipper: (respirando ondo) ok

**En el habitat de Marlene**

_Marlene estaba en su techo mirando el exterior preguntandose a si misma si podra sentire igual y no se volvera salvaje_

Marlene: que voy a hacer, amo a Perry pero no quiero dejar Nueva York, por otra parte me ire para siempre y jamas volvere pues me ire con Perry  
Skipper: que?  
Malrlene: Skipper? (dijo volteando a ver al pinguino que apenas se daba cuenta que estaba)  
Skipper: te iras?  
Marlene: bueno yo...  
Skipper: no puedo creerlo, tu, irte y sin avisar no lo creo  
Marlene: escucha en primer lugar estaba desidiendo esto, y  
Skipper: NO PUEDO CREERLO LO ESTABAS PENSANDO, DEBI SABERLO TODAS LAS MAMIFERAS SON IGUALES  
Marlene: (respirando sorprendida)  
Skipper: yo no no, no era lo que queria decir, se me salio yo decia que, las mamiferas pueden ser bobas  
Marlene: CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO (dandole una cachetada fuerte en la mejilla del pinguino) TE ODIO, NO QUIERO VERTE (dijo llorando)  
Skipper: yo...  
Cabo: (con cara de sorprendido) yo... este Skipper  
Skipper: no queria... (dijo derramando lagrimas)

_Cabo no lo podia creer veia a su lider con el corazon roto y lo peor de todo llorando, es algo que nunca habia visto de su lider, el joven pinguino lo veia antes como un heroe invensible y fuerte, pero hoy lo veia abatido y derrotado._

Cabo: Skipper, capitan, señor  
Skipper: me voy a pensar... joven Cabo diles a los otros que no me esperen (dijo con la cabeza abajo y aun derramando lagrimas)  
Cabo: pero señor...

_En eso Cabo se detubo y reflecciono sabia que no podia hacer nada, debia dejar al capitan resolver y aclarar sus pensamientos_

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Kowalski: con cuidado Rico, ahora dame la dinamita  
Rico: wack  
Kowalski: pero apagada  
Rico: ok (dijo apagando la mecha)  
Kowalski: ahora a sacarle la polvora  
Cabo: hola (dijo entrando)  
Kowalski: hola Cabo, y Skipper?  
Cabo: ou no vendra, me dijo que no lo esperen  
Kowalski: porque que paso?  
Cabo: este pues, esque Marlene se enojo y empezaron a discutir y Skipper dijo algo hiriente asi que Marlene le dio una bofetada y le dijo que lo odia y luego el se fue y dijo que no lo esperaramos  
Kowalski: ay no, esto esta empeorando  
Rico: chi  
Marlene: hola chicos (dijo entrando)  
Cabo: a hola Marlene  
Kowalski: que pasa  
Marlene: bueno tengo que decirles algo, me voy con Perry a Danville  
Kowalski: Danville? pero te vuelves salvaje si sales del zoologico  
Marlene: si pero Perry dice que sus dueños me construiran un habitat aya  
Kowalski: dudo que funcione pero es posible (dijo sacando su libreta)  
Cabo: ahi no  
Marlene: que pasa Cabo  
Cabo: bueno, dejame hablar contigo a solas

**Afuera de la base**

Marlene: que pasa  
Cabo: no puedes irte a Danville  
Marlene: porque no?  
Cabo: esque no entiendes Marlene, Skipper el te ama  
Marlene: que?  
Cabo: esque el siempre queria decirtelo pero no supo como  
Marlene: pero el me trato mal  
Cabo: porque su celos lo ciegan Marlene  
Marlene: ahi no pero yo ya le dije a Perry que me iria con el  
Cabo: bueno lo siento pero ya se lo prometiste tendras que cumplirle la promesa  
Marlene: ahi no le rompere el corazon a Skipper  
Cabo: ven ayudame a buscarlo, ahi que tener cuidado aun ahi gente en el zoologico

_Cabo y Marlene buscaban como locos a Skipper cuando derrepente lo encontraron en el piso tirado e inconsiente_

Marlene: Skipper, Skipper reacciona  
Alice: oigan que hacen fuera de sus habitas  
Marlene: corre (le dijo a Cabo)  
Alice: y este pinguino, porque no corrio? a ver (dijo cargando al pinguino) oh rayos (tomando su radio) doc hurgencia rapido prepare el antidoto para veneno de serpiente  
Cabo y Marlene: veneno de serpiente?

**En cuidado animal**

Doctor: listo Alice, ya esta bien pero tiene que estar aqui 3 dias para que se recupere por completo  
Alice: 3 dias he bien aqui se lo dejo doc

_En eso Alice salia y el doctor estaba anotando algo en su libreta_

Doctor: Shauna, por favor dale al pinguino esta medicina  
Shauna: o ok, una pregunta doc el pinguino esta sano?  
Doctor: si lo esta  
Shauna: ah ok

_Shauna tomo a Skipper y le dio la medicina_

Skipper: ...  
Shauna: bueno listo pinguino (dijo poniendolo en la jaula)

Luego Shauna y el doctor salieron a otro cuarto, y entran Marlene y Cabo

Marlene: Skipper, que paso?  
Skipper: ...  
Cabo: Skipper?  
Skipper: dejenme solo porfavor  
Cabo: no hasta que nos digas que paso  
Skipper: largense ok  
Marlene: ahi que ver a alguien que aya visto lo que paso  
Cabo: bueno paso por el habitat de Julien asi que tal vez los lemures sepan  
Marlene: ok vamos

* * *

**Listo aqui el nuevo cap proximamente otro comenten pa saber si le sigo porque pienso que nadie lo lee ._.**


	5. Chapter 5 Esperanza

**En el habitat de los lemures**

Marlene: Julien viste a Skipper pasar por aqui hace unos momentos?  
Julien: no no vi a esa monja  
Morise: yo lo vi siendo atacado por una serpiente  
Cabo: una serpiente?  
Morise: si creo que era de cascabel o algo asi  
Marlene: como cuanto duro el combate Morise  
Morise: mm no mucho la serpiente lo mordio y se fue me imagino que fue por Alice pero lo mas estraño es que el no se defendio  
Marlene: no hizo nada?  
Morise: nada ni se movio, practicamente se entrego a la serpiente  
Cabo: que extraño Skipper normalmente se abria defendido de algo asi  
Marlene: si lo se esperame aqui Cabo

_luego la nutria se fue en direccion a cuidado animal_

Mort: porque Marlene esta enojada  
Cabo: no es nada Mort cosas de la vida  
Mort: ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS DE LA VIDA (dijo con su voz chillona)

**En cudado animal**

Marlene: bien Skipper ahora dime, porque no te defendiste del ataque de la serpiente?  
Skipper: no es de tu incumbencia Marlene  
Marlene: si lo es, me preocupas  
Skipper: te preocupo? enserio de verdad con tu novio orrnitorrinco ni sabias que existia  
Marlene: si yo tengo un novio porque te importa tanto? No te pusiste asi cuando estaba con Fred  
Skipper: con el se notaba que no durarian  
Marlene. bien Skipper si tienes algo que decirme dilo ahora  
Skipper: NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR (dijo volteandose, dandole la espalda a Marlene)  
Marlene: bien espero que minimo me extrañes (dijo llorando)

_Luego la nutria se marcho rumbo a su habitat a preparar todo_

Skipper: espero que te vaya mejor que aqui Marlene (dijo triste)

**En el habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: bien guardare todo, espera que es esto (dijo sacando una caja de madera llena de polvo) pero que sera?  
Perry: grrrr?  
Marlene: am si ya voy solo unos minutos, ya recuerdo esta caja

La nutria abrio la caja sacando un collar de amistad que habia tenido al parecer hace años

Marlene: mm como habra terminado aca abajo (se pregunto mientras se lo ponia) almenos esto me recordara a ti Skipper

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Cabo: Kowalski porque Skipper esta asi  
Kowalski: es normal Cabo pero no te preocupes ya se le pasara

_En eso iva entrando Marlene_

Marlene: hola chicos vine a despedirme de ustedes  
Cabo: estonces siempre si te iras (dijo sorprendido)  
Marlene: si adios (abrazando a los 3 pinguinos)  
Cabo: espera este es el collar que Skipper te dio cuando se conosieron  
Marlene: si bueno almenos quiero recordarlo  
Cabo: lo entiendo (dijo en su mente)  
Marlene. bueno adios  
Kowalski: adios Marlene  
Rico: adioooch  
Cabo: ahora vengo chicos (dijo saliendo por la escotilla)  
Marlene: que le pasa?  
Kowalski: no se esta preocupado

**En cuidado animal**

Cabo: Skipper, Marlene ya se va  
Skipper: y porque vienes conmigo?  
Cabo: debes detenerla es tu oportunidad  
Skipper: no Cabo, a veces tienes que dejar las cosas ir  
Cabo: per Skipper si la dejas ir ahora Marlene no volvera  
Skipper: ella ya no siente nada por mi  
Cabo: no todavia ahi algo Skipper  
Skipper:como lo sabes  
Cabo: lleva el collar que le diste cuando la conosiste  
Skipper: es solo un collar  
Cabo: si deverdad ya no sintiera nada por ti no lo tendria  
Skipper: es posible pero lo dudo  
Cabo: ahi esperanza si vaz y la detienes lo veras  
Skipper: tienes razon (dijo levantandose)  
Cabo: rapido ya se va

**En el habitat de Marlene**

Perry: grrrr  
Marlene: si ya estoy lista  
Perry: grrrr  
Skipper: esperen  
Marlene: Skipper?

* * *

**Perdonen que no le continue mucho pero mi creatividad esta distraida por tanto trabajo que tengo aca pero tratare de avanzarle no se preocupen.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ayudando a un rival

**Bueno aqui la continuacion de la historia :p estaba atorada para continuarle pero gracias a por darme una idea para continuarle bueno disfruten.**

* * *

Marlene: Skipper ¿Qué haces aquí?

Skipper: Marlene no puedes irte con Perry

Marlene: y porque no

Skipper: esque… esque yo…

_Derrepente Skipper es interrumpido por unos gritos que se escuchaban en el portal_

Perry: grrrrrr? (dijo mientras entraba al portal)

Marlene: espera Perry ¿A dónde vas? (grito mientras lo seguía)

Skipper: ¡muchachos vengan aquí!

_Luego Cabo, Rico y Kowalski aparecen_

Kowalski: ¿que pasa Skipper?

Skipper: no ahí tiempo de explicar tenemos que entrar a ese portal

Kowalski: pero no sabes lo que ahí del otro lado

Skipper: es una orden (dijo entrando)

_Los otros pingüinos no tuvieron elección mas que seguir a su líder_

**En Danville**

Marlene: ¿Perry, Perry donde estas?

Perry: estoy aquí Marlene

_Marlene volteo y se quedo sorprendida por lo que escucho_

Marlene: ¿tu? ¿Hablaste?

Perry: asi es no suelo hacerlo con mucha frecuencia solo en casos de emergencias

Marlene: es extraño nunca te había escuchado hablar

Perry: ¡CUIDADO!

_Luego de decir eso Perry se lanza para salvar a Marlene de una roca que casi la aplasta_

Marlene: gracias Perry esa roca pudo hacerme picadillo

Perry: no ai de que

_En eso llega Skipper acompañado de sus hombres_

Skipper: Marlene ¿estas bien?

Marlene: si Perry me salvo de una roca

Perry: no me cabe duda que estos desastres es obra de mi enemigo el Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Skipper: ¿Cómo, puede hablar?

Perry: si les explico luego acompáñenme

Perry los condujo a una de sus entradas secretas donde fueron directo a su guarida secreta

Monograma: Carl apurate a guardar todo para salir de aquí

Carl: si señor aun me falta un poco

_Llega Perry segido de Marlene y los pingüinos_

Monograma: ¡agente P! creimos que Doofenshmirtz te había aniquilado (mira a los pingüinos y a Marlene) quienes son ellos agente P ¿los tragiste para ayudar?

Perry: (asiente con la cabeza)

Monograma: a esta bien ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz se esta apoderando del area limítrofe con una especie de robot gigante, esta destruyendo toda la ciudad tienes que detenerlo cuanto antes, Carl y yo nos vamos de aquí. Suerte agente P

Perry: (Perry solo asiente y le da un saludo militar y se para de su silla)

Skipper: ¿quien rayos es Doofenshmirtz?

Perry: es mi nemesis que quiere gobernar Danville yo siempre lo detuve todos los días pero ahora que desapareci debió de haber aprovechado

Cabo: pero no entiendo porque esta destruyendo todo si lo que quiere es gobernar la ciudad ¿no quedara hecha añicos?

Skipper: eso no importa ahora Cabo

Perry: es verdad necesito que me ayuden

Skipper: ¿ayudarte? ¿a ti? No gracias

Cabo: Skipper pero…

Skipper: sin peros Cabo ya estoy arto de este ornitorrinco despues de lo que me hizo pasar

Perry: siges con lo mismo Skipper, yo no tengo la culpa de que ignoraras a Marlene

Skipper: (voltea y se asegura de que Marlene no este escuchando) escucha mamifero semi acuatico yo solo esperaba el momento para decircelo, pero llegaste tu a presumir tu encanto y tu conocimiento para tocar la guitarra española hasta consegir lo que querias

Perry: esta bien que es según tu lo que queria de Marlene

Skipper: querias besarla

Perry: escucha Skipper ella me beso no yo

Skipper: quieres decir que no querias que te besara

Perry: am yo no yo no dije eso me llego de sorpresa la verdad si me gusto solo que yo la hubiera esperado

Skipper: deberia golpearte ahora mismo (dijo enojado)

Perry: intentalo pingüino

_Derrepeente Marlene se pone en medio_

Marlene: chicos no peleen por favor ahora Skipper tenemos que ayudar a Perry

Skipper: me niego a ayudar a este mamifero semi acuatico

Marlene: Skipper por favor (dijo tocandole el ombro)

Skipper: esta bien done comenzamos

Perry: bien primero tenemos que encontrar el robot y detenerlo

Kowalski: según mis calculos mmm (saca su libreta) amm la destruccion y el viento se fue por el norte

Skipper: bien vamos al norte

_Los pinguinos se fueron hacia el norte y Perry y Marlene se fueron hacia el edificio de Doofenshmirtz_

**En el edificio de Doofenshmirtz**

Perry: Marlene espera siempre que entro a su oficina principal ai una trampa quiero que te quedes aquí afuera y no entres

Marlene: pero Perry

Derrepente una jaula cae y atrapa a Perry y a Marlene

Doofenshmirtz: ahh Perry el ornitorrinco que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, no enserio me sorprende no te habia desaparecido ya, a no me preocupa eso ahora observa pronto voy a conquistar el area limitrofe y segire con el mundo ajajajajajajajajaja

Perry solo podia mirar enojado mientras buscaba una manera de salir de la jaula

Doofenshmirtz: jajaja no intentes escapar Perry el ornitorrinco (mira a Marlene) oye quien es esa nutria (dijo agarrandola)

Perry: grrrrrr (dijo con cara de enojo)

Doofenshmirtz: aaa ya veo es tu linda novia verdad Perry jajaja bien que bueno que lo se

_Luego de decir eso el malvado puso a Marlene amarrada en una fosa donde habia 2 cocodrilos_

Doofenshmirtz: jajajaja es un clasico

Marlene: Perry ayudame (dijo mientras brincaba para evitar que la mordieran)

Perry miro desesperado por todas partes hasta encontrar la palanca de la trampa, se quito su sombrero y de el saco un control remoto de jugete con el cual comento a controlar su sombrero que comezo a levitar hasta donde estaba la palanca lo que ocaciono que se abriera

Doofenshmirtz: Perry el orrnitorrico acaso no ai nada que tu sombrero no pueda hacer

_Despues de decir eso Perry le dio una patada en la cara a Doofenshmirtz tumbandolo al piso y corriendo a salvar a Marlene_

Marlene: Perry ayudame

Perry: no te muevas mucho

_Derrepente Doofenshmirtz llega y lanza a Perry hacia una caja de herramientas_

Doofenshmirtz: no vas a salvarla Perry el ornitorrinco

_En lo que Perry y Doofenshmirtz peleaban una sombra salva a Marlene de los cocodrilos_

Marlene: ¿Skipper eres tu?

Skipper: si soy yo Marlene

Marlene: pero crei que estabas con los demas

Skipper: mis muchachos se estan encargando

Doofenshmirtz: rindete Perry el ornitorrinco (mira donde estaba atrapada Marlene) espera donde esta la nutria

_Luego Doofenshmirtz es golpeado por Skipper en la cabeza_

Doofenshmirtz: ¿au a que? (mira a Skipper) ¿que como esque quien es ese Perry el ornitorrinco? Es un aliado tuyo verdad

Derrepente Perry con una soga amarra a Doofenshmirtz y lo deja en el piso

Perry: gracias Skipper me ayudaste mucho

Skipper: si sabia que no podias proteger a Marlene

Perry: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Skipper: creo que no fui obio estoy diciendo de tu poca capacidad para proteger

Perry: me estas llamando debil

Marlene: ya chicos dejemos de pelear tenemos que detener a los robots

Doofenshmirtz: a ya veo Perry el ornitorrinco te estas robando la novia del pingüino verdad

Perry: grrr (le da una patada)

Doofenshmirtz: auch yo solo decia, aun asi no podras detener mis robots

Perry: vamos tenemos que detenerlos a toda costa


	7. Chapter 7 el corazon roto de

**Bien e aqui un capitulo mas que lo disfruten jejeje :p**

* * *

_Perry, Skipper y Marlene corrian para ayudar a Cabo, Rico y Kowalski quienes estaban batallando un poco para peleear con los robots_

Skipper: Kowalski informe de avance

Kowalski: los robots parecen no tener punto debil (dice Kowalski mientras esquiva ataques del robot)

Perry: siempre ai un error con estos robots busquen un boton de autodestruccion o algo

Cabo: ¿acabas de hablar?

Perry: les explicare luego

_Los pinguinos buscaban por todo el robot pero no encontraban ningun boton, en ese momento llega un robot todabia mas grande el cual era controlado por Doofenshmirtz_

Doofenshmirtz: jajajajajaja Perry el ornitorrinco nunca encontraras un boton de autodestruccion ahí yo voy a dominar el area limitrofe y luego el mundo jajajajajaja

_En lo que Doofenshmirtz hablaba Perry sube a la nave y es capturado nuevamente por una trampa de su nemesis esta vez era un rayo que lo encarcela con unas sogas lazer_

Doofenshmirtz: a Perry el ornitorrinco caiste en mi trampa ahora contemplaras como yo domino… no tu pingüino no preciones ese boton nooo

_Dijo porque Skipper estaba apunto de precionar un boton que decia auto destruccion de todos los robots_

Skipper: ja esto es lo mejor que puede hacer tu nemesis

Perry: ja quiziera verte tratar de enfrentarlo todos los dias

Skipper: hasta mi nemesis es mas malvado que el tuyo

Doofenshmirtz: nisiquiera se porque tengo un boton para destruir mi plan es mas hasta lo pongo en lugares ovios para que puedan encontrarlos

_Mirentras Skipper ya habia liberado a Perry y ambos saltado del robot todos los demas estallaban y caian al piso de concreto, luego el reloj del agente P suena y se ve que era el mayor monograma_

Monograma: bien hecho agente P salvaste el area limitrofe quiziera pronto verlos para darles a todos un reconocimiento

Perry: grrrr (le da un saludo militar)

_Al cabo de este disparate vemos que todo regresa a la normalidad y Perry, Marlene y los pinguinos estan en el patio de Phineas y Ferb preparando para despedirse_

Skipper: bueno ya es hora de marcharnos muchachos Marlene vamos a casa

Marlene: …

Skipper: andando Marlene ya es hora

Cabo: em Skipper no escuchaste la charla o ¿si?

Skipper: ¿charla cual charla de que charla me estas hablando?

Marlene: Skipper me quedare aquí con Perry, en Danville

Skipper: ¿Qué?

Marlene: perdon Skipper pero es es solo que me quiero quedar con Perry el y yo somos novios

Skipper: pero te volveras salvaje

Marlene: no no lo are es extraño el universo de Perry parece no afectarme en estas cosas

Skipper: pero, pero Marlene yo… yo te amo

Marlene: Skipper entiendo lo que sientes, pero ya es muy tarde tubiste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir

Skipper: …

_Sin nada mas que decir el lider se metio al portal con una cara de desepcion_

Marlene: ¿se pondra bien?

Kowalski: es probable aunque tomara mucho tiempo bueno nos vemos Marlene

Cabo: te extrañaremos mucho (dijo abrazandola)

Rico: adiooooooch

_Luego de que los 4 pinguinos entraran el portal desaparecio. Pasa el tiempo exactamente 1 año despues de la partida de Marlene_

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Kowalski: Cabo sabes que es la unica opcion para que Skipper vualva a ser el de antes

Cabo: la verdad se a puesto tan triste desde que Marlene se fue pero esa no es la unica lo superara ya veras

Kowalski: abre los ojos Cabo tienes que aceptarlo

Cabo: si es por el bien de Skipper entonces te apoyo

Rico: yo tambien

_3 años mas tarde_

**En Danville**

Phineas: oh ai estas Perry

Perry: grrrrr

Candace: no an visto a Marlene… oh ai estas Marlene su ornitorrinco le pego la maña de desaparecer

Perry: ¿Cómo te fue hoy amor?

Marlene: bien fue dificil pero bueno ya me acostumbre a la vida de agente secreto jejejeje

Perry: si hoy Doofenshmirtz hizo un rayo para desacerce de todos los programas de tv lo llamo el desprogamisador o algo asi

Marlene: Perry no te molestaria que visitaramos a Cabo, Kowalski y a los demas en Central Park por favor los extraño mucho hace 4 años que no los veo

Perry: esta bien iremos ahora mismo

Marlene: ahora

Perry: si pero no mucho no deben notar nuestra ausencia (dijo sacando de un agujero de la pared el mismo teletransportador que usaron hace años

**En el ex habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: a hogar dulce, espera mi habitat ya no es el mismo es diferente

_Derrepente entra un lince_

Buck: oigan ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

Marlene: ups perdon me equivoque de habitat vamos Perry

Perry: perdone las molestias señor

Marlene: vamos a ai esta el habitat de los chicos

Buck: bandalos meterse a casas agenas

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Marlene: hola chicos como estaaaaaaan

Skipper: ¿Qué wachinangos hacen aquí? (dijo parandose de la mesa)

Marlene: Skipper que alegria verte (dijo abrazandolo)

Skipper: wow alto señorita ¿Quién es? Y ¿como conoce mi nombre?

Marlene: soy yo Marlene ¿no me recuerdas?

Kowalski: este Marlene que alegria verte sal de aquí hablemos afuera

Marlene: pero y yo solo

Skipper: ¿Quién es Kowalski?

Kowalski: es una vieja amiga mia no te preocupes (dijo sacando a Marlene)

**Afuera del habitat**

Marlene: que pasa Kowalski actua como si no me conociera

Kowalski: Marlene despues hace 4 años cuando regresamos Skipper no volvio a ser el mismo ya no salia solo comia y se volvia a acostar en su cama ya no hablaba ni nos miraba, al ver que esto duro todo un año tomamos una decisión

Marlene: Kowalski ¿Qué hicieron exactamente?

Kowalski: pues invente una maquina borra memoria y le borramos a Skipper todos los recuerdos que tenian que ver contigo o Perry, luego cambiamos el sistema y dijimos que te habian transferido a Hobooken y transferimos aquí a un lince llamado Buck

Marlene: Kowalski ¿porque hicieron eso?

Kowalski: Skipper estaba sufriendo mucho por ti ademas creo que era lo mejor para nuestro lider

Marlene: exijo que le regreses a Skipper su memoria ahora mismo

Kowalski: aunque quiziera no puedo esa maquina ya no existe, despues de borrarle la memoria a Skipper la destruimos para que no la recuperara por accidente

Marlene: pues yo se la debolvere a toda costa

Kowalski: como piensas hacerlo

Marlene: encontrare la forma, Perry vuelve y dile a Monograma que no estare un tiempo ok, debo ayudar aquí

Perry: esta bien no ai problema confio en ti (dijo dandole un beso)

Marlene: gracias (respondio mientras entraba al habitat).

* * *

**Si puede parecer extraño esto pero ya veran lo que tenga que pasar pasara jejeje por ahora es todo sayonaraaaaa**


	8. Chapter 8 Me tienes que recordar

**HOLAAAA pues aqui les traigo ql sigiente capitulo que lo disfruten muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos de verdad :3**

* * *

_Marlene estaba confundida no sabia ni por donde comenzar, como hacerle para que Skipper la recordara_

Marlene: am hola Skipper

Skipper: a hola amiga de Kowalski am María cierto

Marlene: am Marlene en realidad

Skipper: ah si Marlene un gusto conocerte (dijo dandole la aleta)

Marlene: bien escucha que tal si caminamos un rato por el zoologico para conocernos mejor

Skipper: am no lo se Kowalski ¿Qué ai en la agenda?

Kowalski: a ver (revisa su libreta) no nada mas para hoy

Skipper: esta bien Marlene caminemos un poco

**Afuera del habitat**

Marlene: oh Skipper de verdad no te soy familiar

Skipper: no la verdad no te habia visto en toda mi vida

Marlene: vamos Skipper (lo toma de las aletas) tienes que recordarme soy yo Marlene de verdad no me recuerdas

Skipper: escuche señorita le juro que jamas en mi vida pinguina la habia visto y le pido de favor que suelte mis aletas

Marlene: no entiendo se que tus recuerdos sigen ai guardados tienes que recordar (dijo acercandose mas a el)

Skipper: por favor (se separa de ella) se que usted piensa que la conosco pero no es asi, que tenga buen dia (dijo alejandose de ella)

Marlene: porque me pasa esto a mi, un segundo si Skipper esta mejor asi porque no lo dejo como esta Perry y yo emos estado felices juntos pero creo que aun siento algo por Skipper ai no que debo hacer

Cabo: Marlene ¿Qué paso?

Marlene: no me recordo ni un poco

Cabo: la verdad te recomendaria que no trataras de devolverle sus recuerdos

Marlene: Cabo ¿Qué dices?

Cabo: Marlene en serio si ahora estas con Perry para que quieres devolverle sus recuerdos ¿para hacerlo sufrir otra vez?

Marlene: no claro que no

Cabo: entonces si ya tienes a alguien para que restregarselo en la cara a Skipper

Marlene: ¡PORQUE AUN LO AMO!

Cabo solo se quedo con mirada sorprendida

Marlene: aunque yo dije que ya no sentia nada por el era mentira mi corazon no me permite dejar este sentimiento no me deja olvidarlo

Cabo: si de verdad quieres regresarle sus recuerdos debes esforzarte

_En ese momento una jaula gigantesca atrapa a Cabo y Marlene_

Marlene: ¿Qué esto que es?

Cabo: no tengo idea

_De la jaula repentinamente salieron unos propulsores que elevaron la jaula llevandola a una tienda de mascotas abandonada, al entrar parecia lo que era una simple tienda desolada pero luego una de las paredes se abrio llevandolos a una cueva en donde habia langostas._

Cabo: ya se donde estamos

Marlene: ¿en donde?

Espiraculo: saludos Cabito y hola Marlene

Marlene: es el delfin mediocre del que me contaron tu y Julien

Espiraculo: no soy mediocre cuidaria tus palabras si fuera tu nutria tonta

En la base de los pinguinos

Skipper: ¿alguien ha visto a Cabo?

Kowalski: no la verdad no ahora que lo dices

Rico. noo

_Cuando Rico iva a decir algo la television se enciende y se puede ver que es Espiraculo_

Skipper: Espiraculo, ahora que tramas delfin mediocre

Espiraculo: ah Skipper tu siempre de bromista, disculpa de casualidad perdiste a un pinguinito gordito y a una nutria llamada Marlene

Skipper: …

Espiraculo: olvidalo los tengo prezos si los quieres de regreso vivos ven a la tienda de mascotas abandonada y discutiremos los terminos de su liberacion y ven solo si sospecho que trajiste a tus amigos pinguinos los destruire con mi rayo lazer jajajajajajajajajajaja, eso es todo

_Se apaga el televisor_

Skipper: ese infeliz

Kowalski: que aremos Skipper

Skipper: no ay otra opcion tendre que ir solo

Rico: ¿Qué?

Skipper: no se preocupen vendran conmigo pero se quedaran afuera de la tienda

Kowalski: pero si te pasa algo

Skipper: me e enfrentado a cosas peores

**En la base de Espiraculo**

Cabo: ¿Qué hacemos ahora Marlene?

Marlene: no lo se normalmente siempre me escapo de trampas como estas pero es diferente

Espiraculo: bien langostas preparence para pelear tienen que detener al pingüino una vez que lo capturemos lo destruiremos y podremos seguir con laa dominacion mundial jajajaja

Skipper: no lo creo pez (dice Skipper quien estaba a su espalda)

Espiraculo: ¿Qué? ¡langostas ataqueeeeen!

Las langostas se fueron contra Skipper de las cuales cono 15 o 20 fueron derrotadas mas las demas se subieron encima del pingüino

Marlene: listo abri la jaula ahora ayudemos a Skipper

Cabo y Marlene salieron de la jaula y juntos comenzaron a atacar las langostas para ayudar a Skipper

Cabo: son demasiadas Marlene

Marlene: nesesitamos apoyo

_Entonces de la nada unas dinamitas ponen fin a varias langostas ¿Quiénes eran? Nada mas que Kowalski y Rico_

Marlene: Rico, Kowalski que alivio gracias por venir a ayudar

Rico: chiiii matar langostas

Kowalski: no ai problema mataremos las que podamos

Marlene, con la ayuda de Kowalski, Rico y Cabo se abrio paso hacia Skipper quien tenia dificultad para defenderce de las langostas

Marlene: Skipper ¿estas bien?

Skipper: vaya no peleas nada mal chiquita

Marlene: gracias

_Los pingüinos y Marlene eran impresionantes derrotaban con las langostas con rapidez_

Espiráculo: hm si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tu mismo

El delfín loco se acerco a un rayo que tenia y fijo el blanco principal que era Marlene

Espiráculo: ahora si no te muevas

Marlene: ¿Dónde está Espiráculo?

Cabo: ahí esta apuntando con su rayo

Espiraculo disparo su rayo contra Marlene mas esta fue salvada por Skipper quien la empujo a un lado, siendo el quien recibiera el rayo y estrellandose en las paredes de la cueva

Marlene: ¡SKIPPER!

Continuara...

* * *

**O_O**


	9. Chapter 9 Aviso

**Holi lectores y o lectoras, disculpen si el fic no avanza el problema es que ahorita no tengo compuadora, asi que no puedo segir, en la compu anterior tenia ya el otro capitulo pero se descompuso y se quemo la tarjeta madre segun me dijeron asi que por hora no podre continuar la historia espero que me perdonen pero les prometo tan pronto tenga mi nueva o ya sea que me arreglen la otra le continuare al fic. Aqui con el poquito tiempo que me queda en el ciber les dejo un pequeño adelanto de otro capitulo...**

* * *

Espiraculo: ese estupido pinguino ja dudo mucho que lo vuelvan a ver

Marlene: Kowalski ¿ves a Skipper?

Kowalski: si pero esta inconciente (dijo golpeando las ultimas langostas)

Marlene: ayuden a Skipper distraere a Espiraculo

Cabo: ¿Podras?

Marlene: no te preocupes estare bien

_Los 3 pinguinos se dirijieron a su lider caido, mientras Marlene se encrgaba de que Espiraculo no tratara de hacerle algo a los demas._

Espiraculo: maldita nutria bajate de mi cabeza (dijo tratando de quitarse a Marlene)

Marlene: tiene que tener un boton de auto destruccion en algun lugar

Kowalski: ¡prueba con el morado!

_Marlene obedecio y preciono el boton de color morado de lo cual se escucho:_

**_Autodestruccion activada en 20 segundos_**

Espiraculo: ¿como encontraron mi boton de autodestruccion?

Marlene: porfavor, todos malvados tienen uno

Espirculo: tal vez le ayas salvado las plumas a ese pinguino nutria, pero grabate esto en tu cerebro estas en mi lista de venganzaaaaa (dijo metiendose a su esfera y huyendo por una compuerta)

Marlene: woow como si me sorprendiera

Rico: tenemoch que salill

Cabo: pero ¿Por donde?

Kowalski: por donde entramos la puerta aun resiste

_Los pinguinos y Marlene trabajando en equipo escapan de la guarida la cual explota, despues de eso todos van devuelta al zoologico_.

Marlene: ¿Se pondra bien Kowalski?

Kowalski: no lo se eso espero a estado inconciente por 2 horas, nos iremos a dormir y mañana veremos como sigue

_A Marlene se le podia ver con facilidad una cara de preocupacion no solo por que aun sentia algo por Skipper sino el temor de perderlo para siempre, aunque por otro lado pensaba en Perry ¿como lo tomaria? Ella no lo sabia, pero solo podia tomar una sola decicion que no podra volver a cambiar. Derrepente Skipper comienza a despertar._

* * *

**_Disculpen que es poco y tambien los horrores ortograficos XD esque no pude usar el world ademas traia prisa jeje ^^U bueno es todo lo que les puedo dejar byeeee. ^^_**


	10. Chapter 10 Recuerdos

**Hola aqui actualizando l que puedo :D**

* * *

Marlene: Skipper ¿estas bien?

Skipper: no te importa a ti Marlene retirate de aqui**  
**

Marlene: pero no dime estas bien te duele algo (dijo tocandole la cabeza)

Skipper: (le da un aletazo para quitarsela) dejame Marlene no se me olvida lo que me dijiste y que me dejaste con Perry

Marlene: ¿Que? ¡ME RECUERDAS O QUE BIEEEN! (lo abraza)

En ese momento Skipper sintio un escalofrio, estubo apunto de abrazarla tambien aunque justo antes del abrazo, unos centrimetros recordo lo que Marlene le habia dicho, lo que le ocaciono algo de furia. Rapidamente bajo sus aletas y la empujo al suelo

Skipper: alejate de mi yo ya no siento nada por ti, lo e superado asi que vete con tu orrnitorrinco

Marlene: ¿de verdad? ¿lo dices en serio?

Skipper: afirmativo (dijo con su postura firme)

Marlene: olvidas que si no fuera por mi no hubieras recupeado esos recuerdos

Skipper: no recupere mis recuerdos por el golpe contra la pared en la tienda de mascotas abandonada

Marlene: entonces

Skipper: es confidencial

Marlene: bien en ese caso me voy adios (dijo saliendo de la base enojada)

Cabo: ¿que pao Skipper?

Skipper: espera llama a Kowalski

Cabo: Kowalski ven un momento por favor

Kowalski:(entra corriendo) ¿Que pasa?

El alto llega y se pone firme, saluda a su lider aunque lo unico que resive es una bofetada de parte de este que lo tira al suelo

Skipper: ...

Kowalski: ¿¡Porque fue eso! (dice levantandose sobandose la caeza)

Skipper: por borrar mi memoria soldado, no fue autorizado

Kowalski: pero yo...

Skipper: silencio ahora retirate

Kowalski: si señor (dijo retirandose rfunfuñando)

* * *

**Listo aqui algo del fic ya me voy byeeee :3**


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Que me esta pasando?

**Listoo tadaaaa un poquito mas largo XP bueno ya se esto tiene demasiado suspenso y no se preocupen pronto sabran porque Skipper recobro su memoria disfruteeen**.

* * *

Cabo: Skipper ahora si ¿Qué paso con Marlene?

Skipper: nada no paso nada (dijo sobándose la cabeza)

Cabo: almenos habla con ella Skipper porfavor solo para despedirte

Skipper: no

Cabo: (pone ojos de cachorro triste)

Skipper: (suspiro) esta bien Cabo solo me despediré y punto

_El líder sale de su base para alcanzar a Marlene_

Marlene: ¿Qué pasa Skipper? ¿vienes a decirme algo mas?

Skipper: solo quería despedirme porque Ca… au ayy (dijo agarrándose la cabeza)

Marlene: Skipper ¿te sientes bien?

Skipper: estoy bien yo solo…

_En ese momento Skipper cae al suelo inconciente_

Marlene: ¡Skipper!

_Despues de unas horas el pingüino comienza nuevamente a despertar_

Skipper: ayy Kowalski, reporte, cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente

_Al notar que nadie estaba en la base se pone a buscar por todos lados cuando derrepente se escucha un fuerte estallido afuera de la base_

Skipper: ¿pero que wachinangos fue eso?

_Skipper apurado sale de su base y ve que el zoológico esta completamente destruido ni una señal de humanidad o animal hasta que cuando llega al hábitat del elefante ve a Rico, Kowalski y Cabo tendidos sin moverse_

Skipper:¡KOWALSKI, RICO, CABO! (grito corriendo hacia sus hombres caidos)

Kowalski: Sk…iperr…corre…salvese…capitán

Skipper: ¿Qué paso Kowalski? Respondeme amigo (dijo levantando un poco del suelo a su teniente caído)

Kowlaski: no puedes…detenerlo…fue horrible…espiráculo…nos…nos derroto…tienes que salvarte…no importa…lo…que agas…no lo venceras, fue un placer servir a su lado (respondió cerrando sus ojos y con su ultimo aliento)

Skipper: ¡KOWALSKI, KOWALSKI, REACCIONA SOLDADO ARRIBA! (grito con lagrimas en los ojos)

_Era inútil había muerto igual lo estaban Rico y Cabo, el líder se levanto seco sus lagrimas y con su valentía se dirijio a enfrentar a Espiraculo_

Espiraculo: vaya vaya vaya miren quien se digno a aparecer (dice el delfin saliendo en su motoneta)

Skipper: ¡ESTA LA VAS A PAGAR ESPIRACULO! (reclamo con furia)

Espiraculo: esta la tengo ganada Skipper, tu haz perdido

_Derrepente el piso comienza a temblar y unos ganchos metalicas toman las patas de Skipper quien queda atrapado en ellas_

Skipper: ¿pero que? no puedo salir (dijo intentando salir de la trampa)

Espiraculo: te lo dije Skipper no puedes ganar, cuando te dispare con mi rayo su fuerte choque eléctrico sera suficiente para eliminarte, ahora despídete, vele el lado positivo veras a tus queridos camaradas en el cielo jajajajajajajajaja

Espiraculo saca su rayo, apuntando y disparando contra Skipper, el pingüino solo cerro sus ojos comprendiendo que era el fin pero en ese momento Marlene llega de la nada unos segundos antes de que el rayo lo golpeara diciéndole unas ultimas palabras…

Marlene: adiós Skipper

Skipper: Marlene ¡noooooo!

Fue tarde el rayo disparo contra Marlene duro unos 3 segundos hasta que se termino, cayo rendida encima de Skipper quien la abrazo y le dijo:

Skipper: Marlene ¿Por qué lo hiziste?

Marlene:te debía…una…como…dije antes…adiós

_Skipper no lo podía creer estaba en shock sabia que Marlene se iria pronto asi que con lo que le quedaba de vida decidió una cosa, tomo a Marlene y la acerco cada vez mas hacia el cerrando los ojos, era obio lo que estaba haciendo quería besarla antes de perderla para siempre en ese momento podía decirse un segundo antes los abre y nota algo extraño. Esta en la base tirado en el piso, abrazado de Marlene con su cara frente a frente, después de ver eso se despego lentamente y se levanto, y pensó estaba en el piso acostado con Marlene, muchas preguntas se le vinieron como ¿Cómo rayos llege aya? O ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? O la mas importante ¿Por qué iva a besar a Marlene?_

_Despues de eso sintió extraño el cuerpo mojado como si hubiera sudao toda la noche, pensó que se debía por lo de la pesadilla pero pensó ¿Dónde están mis muchachos? Giro para ver si estaban en su cama pero no solo una nota que decía:_

**_Skipper o Malrene quien sea que lea esta carta, fuimos por un poco de wachinango para comer los quiere Cabo ps: ¡NO TOQUEN MIS WINKIS!_**

Skipper: entonces todo fue un sueño fiu

Marlene: ¿Skipper? ¿ya te levantaste?

Skipper: si hace un rato (respondió algo nervioso)

Marlene: tuve un extraño presentimiento pude jurar que en la noche bueno, que estabas abrazandome

Skipper solo se quedo parado sin darle la vista mientras se servia un café

Marlene: pero solo fue un sueño ¿no?

Skipper: si solo fue eso


	12. Chapter 12 Preguntas

**Bueno como no esta permitido subir solo avisos les dejo este capitulo que sera el ultimo que actualizare...**

* * *

Marlene: Skipper por favor

Cuando Marlene voltea a Skipper este deja caer su cafe al suelo

Skipper: Marlene tiraste todo el cafe al suelo

Marlene: eso no me interesa, quiero que me digas fue real eso, de verte abrazandome y apunto de besrme

Skipper: que yo...

Marlene: piensalo Skipper dime si aun significo algo para ti dimelo nesesito saber si aun sientes algo por mi (dijo aun sin soltarlo)

Skipper: bueno yo...bueno yo, esque s...

En ese momento son interrumpidos por Perry quien entra feliz

Perry: Marlene te tengo una sorpresa y ¿que estan haciendo?

Marlene: nada jeje le ayudaba a Skipper a limpiar el cafe que derrame por accidente (dijo nerviosa)

Perry: bueno es igual, te tengo una sorpresa ven a el techo de tu antiguo habitat a las 8pm confia en mi (dijo saliendo de la base)

Marlene: no se lo que este planeando pero es igual... dime cual es la respuesta

Skipper: esta bien la verdad es que...

Luego entran Kowalski y los demas

Kowalski: regresamos

Marlene y Skipper: (por el amor de...) holaaa chicos ¿Que hacen aqui?

Cabo: no leyeron mi nota fuimos por pescado

Rico: chii pescadoooo jajajaja

Marlene: o que bueno esta bien, creo que me ire afuera (dijo saliendo del lugar)

Skipper: Marlene espera, la respuesta es si

Fue inutil Marlene no lo escucho

Skipper: (suspiro)

Cabo: ¿si a que Skipper?

Skipper: no lo comprenderias Cabo pero me e desidido no dejare que ese ornitorrinco se la lleve de nuevo

Cabo: Skipper ¿A donde vas?

Skipper: a hacer algo antes de arrepentirme por no averlo hecho (dijo corriendo afuera de la base)

pasaron horas pero Skipper no encontro a Marlene

Skipper: ¿Donde rayos podra estar?

Derrepente la torre del reloj suena marcando las 8 p.m.

Skipper: ¡santa pinguinica ya se donde!

El lider se dirigio hacia el antes habitat de Marlene

En el habitat de Marlene

Marlene: woow esa cena estubo fabulosa Perry ¿tu cocinaste?

Perry: bueno este... no

Marlene: entonces ¿quien?

Perry: eso no importa ahora lo que quiero es hacerte una pregunta importante

En eso llego Skipper quien se escondio en los arrbustos viendo todo

Marlene: ¿Cual?

Perry se arrodillo tomo la pata de Marlene la miro y saco de atras suyo una pequeña caja con una perla en una argolla

Perry: ¿te casarias conmigo?

Skipper: oh no llege tarde (susurro)

Marlene: bueno perry yo este yo...yo (dijo nerviosa)

Perry: ...

Marlene: yo

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Bien... escuchen... el motivo por el cual este fanfic se dejo de actualizar hace años, fue por que el formato en el que esta escrito no es aceptado por FF... entonces un usuario de aquí miembro de un grupo llamado LMF (no voy a decir su nombre de usuario... aunque si quieren verlo revisen los reviews) me aviso... en parte se lo agradezco puesto que no lo sabia -'.'- pero por otra no me gustan las criticas destructivas así que les tengo un rencor a su foro... pero bueno, esta cuenta fue mi inicio de escritora de Fanfics... así que puedo decir que no tenia mucha experiencia que digamos, incluso actualmente aun tengo fallos, pero de los fracasos se aprende, en este caso eh procurado cuidar mas la ortografía *no hablo de este capítulo -.- no se confundan* que no sera del todo perfecta pero eso es porque no somos robots... somos humanos y nos equivocamos... no abandone este fanfic, de hecho esta terminado pero en facebook, las únicas que estaban enteradas de esto fueron dos personas que en ese entonces seguían mi fic. Nada me costaría re subirlo con un formato nuevo en mi nueva cuenta de fanfiction pero ahorita no eh tenido tiempo... tengo muchos fanfics pendientes incluyendo comics en DA que debo atender. Para resumir y acabar... el fic esta terminado... o al menos uno de sus finales, sip este fanfic tiene dos finales alternativos pero solo termine uno, quien quiera leer como acabo esta historia puede mandarme un mensaje privado con su correo y le paso los 5 capítulos restantes del primer final. Planeo escribir el segundo final alternativo algún día cuando tenga chanza de rescribir este fanfic con un nuevo formato... es todo por ahora ¡AH! y si se preguntan por que no eh eliminado esta cuenta, es porque tengo un fanfic que no eh terminado de respaldar, me han formateado la pc tantas veces que ya no confió en ella, así que estoy respaldando ese fic en los ratos libres que tengo en otro sitio, así que no se confíen, esta cuenta esta ya próxima a desaparecer... siento si les quite el tiempo... hasta pronto, sayonara (nwn)/**


End file.
